Lullaby
by ChippedCup007
Summary: AU: Elsa was sealed into the Dark One's vault when she was considered to be too dangerous. After hearing the news of Arendelle's destruction and Anna's disappearance, she is desperate to go back in time to save her sister; she trapped Gold, Belle, and Hook in the pawnshop, and is forcing The Dark One to open a portal to the past. Emma tries to save them, with catastrophic results.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! The summaries have a word limit, so here it is in it's entirety; AU: Elsa was sealed into the Dark One's vault when she was considered to be too dangerous. After escaping her prison and finding herself in Storybrooke, she heard that Arendelle was destroyed and Anna, her beloved sister, disappeared. Desperate to go back in time to save her sister, she trapped Gold, Belle, and Hook in the pawnshop, and is forcing The Dark One to open a portal to the past. Emma tries to save them, but interrupts Rumple at a crucial point in the spell. None of them could have foreseen what happened next. **

**I was really inspired by all of the fics that show what would have happened if the Storybrooke gang were turned into toddlers; this is my attempt at it. **

**I'm also going to be using a few OCs from the stories that haven't been shown on OUAT yet, namely, Hercules. They are:**

**Garrett Drakos - Hercules**

**Sabina Halkias - Megara**

**Ronald "Ronnie" Kostas - Phil**

**I hope that you guys like it; let me know what you think by postng your reviews! A shout out to ****NejiHina100- thanks for the encouragement. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!** ** Quick side note: if you have any intention of flaming, don't. No one is forcing you to read this. Don't forget to follow and fave! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, Frozen, or Hercules. I wish I did. **

It had been near closing time at the pawn shop. Mr. Gold had been standing behind the counter, tapping his fingers impatiently. Hook was pondering over a jewelry display, pausing every few minutes to turn and ask Belle her opinion on one necklace or bracelet. From what the pawnbroker had gathered, not that he really cared, the pirate wanted to get something special for an upcoming date with Emma. But, being new to the 21st century, he was unsure of what would be appropriate and he didn't want to spook the Savior. But Belle kindly agreed to help him, even though he had shot at her a year earlier. Apparently, they had mended their rift after they had returned to Storybrooke after the second curse had brought them back.

By 9, Gold's patience was running short. All he wanted to do was close up shop and have dinner with his beautiful wife. The bell rang again, sharply and the pawnbroker's jaw tightened. "We're closed." He snapped, not even bothering to look up. Instead of leaving like he expected, the footsteps got closer, the high heels clicking against tiled floor. A chill permeated the air, sending a shudder down his spine; that was odd. The last time he had checked, the thermostat was kept at a toast 70. "Hello, Rumpelstiltskin." At that, he looked up, his eyes widening in disbelief. "No," he breathed, grabbing his cane as he limped around the counter; as he rounded the final corner, he pressed the button installed on the underside. "This…this can't be possible."

Standing before him was the crown princess of Arendelle, looking exactly as she had the day she had been sealed into the vase. In the months before the first curse, he had been contacted by the council of advisors in Arendelle, claiming that their new queen was jeopardizing the kingdom. After freezing the ballroom on the night of her coronation, the young queen had fled, leaving behind her stunned younger sister, and a horrified audience. She had left an eternal winter in her wake and they wanted her removed from their kingdom before the kingdom could be put in further jeopardy. Rumplestilskin had tracked her to a mountain range and, after getting the young royal to drop her guard, he had acted swiftly, trapping her in the golden vessel. He had departed soon after, leaving Arendelle languishing in his wake; it wasn't stipulated that he had to undo the curse. Once he had returned to his castle, he had placed the urn in his vault. Now, he shook his head as he regarded Elsa; he had locked her into his vault, meaning that escape was impossible.

"On the contrary." Elsa said, taking another step forward. "I'm as real as any of you." She said, a cold stare directed at Belle and Hook, who had finally realized that something was not right. "Belle." Mr. Gold said, his voice as cool as his adversary's. "Why don't you head home. I'm sure Captain Jones," his lips curled involuntarily at the name of his old enemy, "Would be more than happy to escort you home. " Giving a subtle nod, the pirate put his hook at the small of Belle's back, trying to usher her around the inevitable confrontation. "No. Stay." The former queen ordered, a thick sheen of ice creeping over the door. When the pirate tried to make for the back entrance, Elsa froze his boots to the floor and raised her hands threateningly when Belle moved to help him. "I'd hate for you to miss out on the fun." "What do you want?" Mr. Gold asked as he tried to keep himself between Elsa and Belle. Elsa looked up, freeing Killian only to force him to stand with the librarian and the pawnbroker. "My sister." She said, her expression torn between grief and anger. "You're going to help me find her."

* * *

Emma let out a tired groan as she fell into her chair, rubbing at her eyes as she pulled a case file towards her. Winter had come to Maine, but it wasn't caused by a natural phenomena. Magic had once again come to Storybrooke and, like the situation with Zelena, they had no idea where it was coming from. She was alone at the station; David was out on a call, checking a roadway entirely covered entirely in ice. Killian, who had been deputized for the time being, was also gone. He had left around 8:30, claiming that he was going over to Granny's for the 'appealing chocolate covered pastries' and some hot chocolate for her. It was now a little after 9 and with no word from her boyfriend, Emma was getting worried. She picked up her phone, wondering if she should call him, when the station phone started to ring. Emma lunged for it, picking up instantly. "Sheriff's office." She listened intently, her eyes getting wider. "Thanks." She said shortly, hanging up the phone. She shrugged her red leather jacket on, clipping her gun and her badge onto her belt. Another ring made her look back at her desk. This time, it was her cell phone. "Emma," David…her father's voice came in. "Whoever is causing the storm was definitely here." She heard him give a disgruntled sigh as he walked back to his truck, ice cracking in his wake. "But they're long gone. They didn't leave a trace, so we're back to square one." "Actually, we might not be." Emma said, striding out of the station. She slammed the door behind her, locking it quickly.

"Emma? What was that?" Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That was the station door. A call just came in. Someone tripped the silent alarm at Gold's pawnshop." "What?" David asked, pulling the truck door open. "Emma, hold on. Is Hook going with you?" Emma tried to keep her annoyance in check as she climbed into the bug, starting the ignition. "Look, I have no idea where he is, but I need to get down there. I think it might have something to do with all of our weather problems. " Just as expected, David wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. "There is no way I'm letting you go down there alone, Emma! We have no idea what we're dealing with." "I don't have a choice." Emma said, pulling out of her parking space. "If I don't act now, we could lose our only lead." "Emma, no." David begged, finally coaxing his engine to life. "Will you at least wait for me? I'm not letting you go in alone." Emma let out an incredulous snort as she waited, impatiently, for the car in front of her to turn. All her life, she had wanted someone to worry about her; while she appreciated the sentiment, David was 29 years too late. "The last time I checked," she snapped, pressing her foot down on the accelerator as the slow moving vehicle finally got out of her lane, "I'm the acting sheriff. And I'm saying, we can't wait." With that, she ended the call, tossing her cell phone onto the passenger seat.

David stared down at his phone incredulously. When he tried to call Emma back, he ended up listening to her voicemail. Angrily, he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. He quickly called Leory, telling him to get a hold of Ruby, and for the both of them to meet him at the pawn shop. He shifted the truck into gear and, gears protesting, roared down the country road. He only hoped he could get there in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
Woah, this story reached 4 faves and 13 follows! OMG, you guys are incredible! Thank you so much! ****  
For those of you who noticed, I did combine the author's note and chapter one; sorry for the confusion, but I forgot that author's notes couldn't stand alone. So I added it onto chapter one.  
I am so sorry for the wait; it was a little insane the last few weeks. I went from battling a cold while redecorating , then struggling with the muse, and ended with a funeral. But I'm finally back!  
I think that's enough rambling from me, so without further ado:  
Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, Frozen, or Hercules. I wish I did…  
Chapter 2**

Emma parked the bug a few stores down from the pawnshop. Her time as a bail bonds person had taught her several lessons, the most important being "Always have surprise on your side; never let your target get the drop on you." She walked casually, glancing at the window displays; to the untrained eye, she looked like she was just window shopping, browsing through the latest offerings. But that couldn't be farther from the truth; she was trying to make herself seem as unobtrusive as possible as she got a feel for how many people were out and about, which would put them at risk for the inevitable showdown. Thankfully, most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke were at home; ever since winter's premature arrival, they had been staying closer to their homes, hoping to avoid trouble. After glancing through the window to Gold's storefront and finding it empty, she tried the door, only to jerk her hand away with a hiss; the handle was a cold as ice, the chill burning its way through her skin.

She tried again, this time wrapping her scarf around her exposed skin. Emma yanked at the door again, putting her back into it, only to be met with strong resistance. A closer examination revealed small tendrils of frost creeping their way through the hairline crack between the door and the frame; something, or rather someone, had frozen the door shut. After glancing through the front window one last time, Emma let out an irritated sigh, raking a hand through her errant blonde waves. She needed to find another way in, and soon. Ever since the break in at his pawnshop during her first year in Storybrooke, Gold had beefed up the protection the store's protection. Thanks to his careful planning, there was no way for her to intervene. She let out a frustrated growl, aiming a kick at the brick wall.

And then, she remembered; after their disastrous trip to New York and their return, she, her father, Gold, and Baelfire had barricaded themselves in the shop in an attempt to keep Cora and Regina away from the Dark One. Gold, struggling for breath, had asked her to secure the door leading out to the back alley. She had hurried to comply, using the last bit of the invisible chalk to disguise the door's appearance. Though that nightmare was over, he had confided in her, or rather, Henry, that he renewed the barriers around the door daily. Even though the entrance was hidden from view, those with truly powerful magic could sense its location. Emma might have lost her powers but maybe…her eyes widened as she backed away from the store front and ran for the alley.

* * *

Hook gritted his teeth as he tried, in vain, to wrench his arms from his glacial bonds. He and Lady Belle had been frozen to one of the many columns in the Dark One's work shop, hidden in the back of the shop. Mr. Gold was standing behind a worn work bench; a large cauldron and a number of tiny vials were scattered across the warped surface. None of the ingredients resembled the ones harvested by Zelena not too long ago. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting between the newest arrival and Gold. "Not trying to be funny, mate, but what is all of that?" he asked, feigning curiosity as he discreetly worked at his wrist, trying to pull free. "Doesn't look like the stuff Greenie was using to cook up a portal." His voice darkening as he remembered the unholy terror Zelena had inflicted on Storybrooke before her untimely demise.

"As I've said before, _mate _," Mr. Gold snapped, already reaching the end of his rope, "Time travel isn't limited to one spell; there's many variations with the same goal. Got it?" Hook nodded, his eyes flickering to their uninvited guest. The Ice Queen was hovering over Gold's shoulder, watching his every move with an intensity that unnerved Hook. There was only one other person, a pirate, that possessed such a bone chilling stare; but his blood had kissed the deck of the Jolly Rodger, his soul long departed for Davy Jones' locker. And now, she had Gold and the spell was well on its way to completion. After his…latest adventure with Emma, he was not eager for another trip into the past. He dared a quick glance over at his fellow captive. Belle was pale and her face was strained, but her gaze was determined as she met his eyes, giving him a small nod. And, with that reassurance, Killian redoubled his efforts to free them, praying that the bulk of his leather overcoat would hide his movements.

His face turned pale and he swore when his hook scraped across a particularly slippery patch of ice. Elsa's head snapped away from Gold, focusing in on the hapless pirate. She strode towards him, her shimmering train flowing behind her as a large icicle grew in her open palm. "What is going on here?" she whispered as she placed the freezing tip to his neck, her voice dangerously calm. Right then and there, Killian felt fear as the pressure slowly increased, causing a small bead of blood to well up. Mr. Gold, realizing he was alone at the table, looked up. Though he still wasn't the pirate's biggest fan, he wasn't going to have the Hook's blood spilled in his shop. Clearing his throat, he spoke, forcing the Ice Queen's attention back to him. "I thought this one would be the most appropriate, given our unexpected guest." The civility in his voice was belied by the raw fury in his eyes as he gripped the sides of the table.

"Enough of this!" Elsa spat as she strode forward as an icy chill blew through the room, voicing her displeasure. "You're wasting my time. Finish the spell now or the first one I freeze _will _be your true love." She threatened. Mr. Gold's face became stony as he looked down, his hand tightening on one of the vials. "As you wish, _Your Majesty_." Almost to himself, he muttered as he added each vial to the cauldron, "The tears of a traitor and the blood of a pure sacrifice." The faintest puff of smoke trailed from the mixture as the pawnbroker took a step back, clutching a nearby column for support when his leg threatened to give out from under him. "If you would be so kind." The pawnbroker said sarcastically as he leaned against the column, gesturing towards the table.

Elsa took a step towards it, looking hesitant for the first time. "What…what am I supposed to do?" she asked, eyeing the glowing mixture with apprehension. "It requires a touch of your brand of magic. Just do me a favor, dearie, and try not to freeze it solid." Elsa frowned, but stared at the potion intently. Slowly, she raised her hands above the cauldron and shut her eyes tightly. For a few heart stopping seconds, nothing happened. Finally, ribbon - like tendrils of frost flowed from her hands before descending into the vat; the mixture turned a ghostly shade of blue and started to churn violently. Elsa backed away, a look of confusion on her face. "Is that it?"

"Not quite, dearie." Mr. Gold said, struggling to remain on his feet; in the chaos that had followed Elsa's entrance, his cane had vanished and now, the pain in his leg was crippling. But he managed to stay standing, his face stoic. "We have one last element to add." "Then where is it?" Elsa asked impatiently, a veritable force in silk and chiffon. "Finish the spell now!" Despite the circumstances they were in, Mr. Gold chuckled, a high, cold sound that grated over their ears; to Belle and Hook, it sounded a lot like the laugh he had in the Enchanted Forest. "Not so fast, dearie. I'm going alone." Elsa shook her head, the platinum braid whipping behind her.

"No, you won't. You're a liar, Rumpelstiltskin. How do I know that this isn't a trap?" Though her tone was sharp, her eyes revealed how she truly felt; fear and panic shone through electric blue eyes. "Unless you know how to release the spells guarding my vault, I'll be on my way." He forced himself away from the column, occasionally reaching out to study himself. "But don't worry, Your Majesty," he said snidely as he finally reached the door. He turned, palm resting on the doorknob. "I'll be back." He looked past her, focusing on Belle, who gave him a shaky smile. His eyes held hers, softening as he said, "I promise."

* * *

By her third inspection of the alley, Emma was starting to become desperate. As time crept forward, the chance of her catching whoever was behind this winter was growing slimmer and slimmer. She stalked away from the mouth, which led towards a few empty storefronts and back to the front of the store. Now she didn't have a choice; she was going to have to try to break the front door open. But even that plan seemed flimsy as she passed the middle of the alley and stopped suddenly. Air drifted by her neck, a few degrees warmer than it had been second earlier. She faltered as a thought came to her. Warm air? In one of the coldest winters Storybrooke had ever known? In an instance, she was at the wall, carefully checking every corner. When her search came up empty again, she glowered preparing to turn away when she thought of something. Even though the cold was bracing, she slipped off a glove and ran it over that section of the brick. After a few seconds, her hand came in contact with a cold, spherical object embedded to the wall; a closer examination revealed that there was nothing there. But Emma knew what it was; the mythical back door existed, as Henry said it did. Now, there was only one thing left. Praying that Gold didn't lock the door, Emma slowly turned the doorknob, feeling it swing open silently. Drawing a deep breath, and a hand on the grip of her gun, Emma stepped forward and vanished into the brick wall.

**Do you guys know which ingredient Mr. Gold went to get? If it helps, the entire potion stems from a rather well known children's book. If you have a pretty good guess, let me know in the comments! Don't forget to follow/ fave; if you like this chapter, drop me a review. I would love to hear from you guys!  
**


End file.
